


Banana Bus One Shots

by InvisibleBookReader



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Blood Play, Cookies, Cooking, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Future relationships to be added - Freeform, H20Vanoss - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Minicat - Freeform, Serenade, Singing, Smut, Terrorladd, Terrorsnuckel - Freeform, daithi de calibre - Freeform, dub-con, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/pseuds/InvisibleBookReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of very short drabbles with various pairings in the bbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. H20Vanoss ~ Cookies

Evan's POV

I find myself wandering Jon's house once more. Taking in the friendliness and cleanliness of the white walls and family photos hanging on them. The black rug running down the middle of the tiled hallway tickles the bottom of my bare feet. I look briefly in each room, looking for Jon. I just woke up and he wasn't in his room.

An idea pops into my head. Maybe he wanted to record something. I go furthur down the hallway to the fourth room on the right. Jon's house isn't even a normal sized house, it's a bloody mansion. I press my ear to the door, just incase he's recording. Instead of finding his gorgeous laugh, I hear a heart wrenching sob.

It belongs to Jonathan.

My stomach lurches, my face contorts with pain. What's happened to him? I burst in the room and quickly take in the surroundings. Jon's computer it starting up, with all his recording gear ready to go. My eyes flit to the ground, where Jon is sitting on his knees in the middle of a black circular rug, his back facing me. I run to his side and fall to my knees, wrapping him in my arms in the process.

I notice a tear running down his face and landing on the floor.

"Jon, what happened?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly. I can't bear to see him like this. I loosen my grip slightly so he can actually breathe.

"Well, I got up to do some recording on gmod a-and I was hungry. So I went to the kitchen and got a cookie. As I came back in here I fell over and dropped the cookie. It was the last one!" He explains. I stifle a laugh. Jon looks up at me. I can't help it. I fall backwards bursting out laughing. Jon joins in, a real hearty laugh as well.

"Dude, you had me so worried! We can go get some more cookies when you're cleaned up." I laugh. He laughs back and nods his head.

"Sure man, but please don't drop any." He replies. I smile, kiss his cheek and pull him up with me.


	2. DaithiDeLui ~ Cooking Competiton

3rd Person POV

"Ok, Nogla and Lui versus Tyler and Craig. First one to finish baking a cake wins. Three, two, one, go!" Evan yells out. The teams run to their seperate sides of the duo kitchen. Craig suggested doing something crazy for a video, so Tyler suggested a cooking competition. The losers had to have a handfull of wasabi peas.

Lui and Craig got out ingredients while Tyler and Nogla set up their appliances. Nogla and Lui decided that Nogla would do most of the work and Lui would be the helping hand, seeing he doesn't know how to cook.

"Lui, Lui! How much do we have to preheat the oven to?" Nogla yells to his boyfriend-in-disguise. David had a crush on Lui for almost a year and finally got the guts to ask him out at the start of the month. They've been together for three weeks. No one knows, David was thinking of telling them when everyone eats the cakes the two teams made.

"180 degrees celsius!" Lui shouts back from the cupboard. (A/N: 356 degrees fahrenheit)

Nogla nods to himself and turns on the oven. He quickly glances over his shoulder to see that Tyler and Craig already have everything they need out.

"NOGLA!" A shriek pierces the air, coming from Lui. He has everything piled up in his arms, not wanting to make a second trip. David rushes to Lui's side and takes some of the ingredients to lighten the load. They spread everything across the bench. Lui quickly fills up the sink with hot, soapy water.

"TYLER NO YOU DONT PUT FIVE EGGS IN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Craig screams. The rest of the gang starts laughing as Tyler goes red in the face. Nogla and Lui quickly measured out all of their ingredients.

"Quick Lui we're in front! They have to start over." Nogla says to Lui as he grabs the electric beaters out from under their bench.

"Ok, pass me the ingredients as I read them out. Ok?" Nogla asks, Lui nods in reply.

"Flour." Lui hands David the small cup of flour. He tips it in and passes it back to Lui, who puts it into the sink.

"Milk." Nogla receives the cup of milk and pours it in, a little bit splashing onto his face. He leaves it there. Tyler and Craig stop mixing their ingredients to watch the unusual unity between the two men. Even Evan and the rest were watching them closely. The way they were working together was relaxing, peaceful.

"Eggs." Lui passes the eggs to Nogla, who cracks them into the bowl. It was just the sound of the eggs cracking that filled the room, but the two didn't realise everyone was watching them.

"Sugar."

"Yes?" Nogla freezes at Lui's reply.

"I mean-" Lui gets cut off by laughter and shouting. Even Nogla was chuckling quietly to himself as Lui's face got red.

"You had one job Lui." He laughs out.

"Have you two got something to tell us?" Evan says once the laughter dies down.

"No, we d-"

"Lui and I are dating." Nogla interrupts Lui.

"Yeah, we know." Everyone starts laughing again. Tyler and Craig go back to working while the other team is distracted.

"Wha? Gee, wonder how?" Nogla asks rhetorically, and eyes Lui, who starts laughing.

"I thought we were gonna tell them today anyway!" He defends himself.

"Yea, we were, but don't have to anymore." Nogla smiles. He leans down and kisses Lui on the nose.

"You have flour on your face David." He says and wipes it off. A shout sounds from Craig, who starts jumping.

"Yes, we are winning!" He shouts. Evan eyes the cake in the oven.

"So they are, get a move on you two." He says. Nogla and Lui quickly finish making the batter. They pour it in a tray and stick it in the oven. They quietly wash and dry the dishes, enjoying each others company, not caring who was watching.

The timers ding. Nogla and Tyler race over to the ovens and grab their cakes out. Nogla and Lui had icing premade, while Tyler and Craig completely forgot about it.

"Noooooo!" Craig shouts out.

"Quickly! Start making it Craig while I pack up." Tyler says, be fore rushing away.

Lui has the job of decorating the basic vanilla cake. He simply put whipped cream and strawberries around the outside, Nogla's favourite. They carry it over to the 'judges table' (the rest of the gang who didn't have to do anything and get to eat) before going back and cleaning up. Craig and Tyler rushed their cake over, with just raspberries on top.

"Two cakes! Nice!" Terroriser grins. The gang starts eating, before picking Nogla and Lui as the winners.

"The cakes tasted almost identical, but theirs was baked with love." Evan says.

"That's so cheesy." The rest shout at him.

"Plus I like strawberries." Evan quickly adds.


	3. Minicat ~ Come Back To Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of domestic violence

3rd Person POV

Tyler had a problem. Ever since he started going out with his ex he'd have trouble sleeping. He was afraid he'd wake up bloody and bruised with him standing over him. Tyler was stuck with said person for years. He had no one to go to. His family disowned him after he came out as gay. His friends turned into bullies. It wasn't until he met Chad that everything turned around. He felt loved, but it all changed.

Chad started drinking, gambling, doing drugs, all sorts of stupid things. It started with insults, to throwing things, to full on beatings. It happened whenever Chad was drunk. Tyler always had an emergency bag packed under the bed incase he had to leave incase something extremely bad happened (even though it was already bad).

One week Chad left to go to an overseas conference. Tyler fled. He fled the state and bought his own house with money he had saved up. He met his online friends, who didn't know that any of this happened. He grew closer to them. His nights grew restless, afraid that he'd wake to see Chad above him. He hoped he wouldn't ever be found.

Tyler met up with Craig at PAX, where Craig confessed to have feelings for Tyler. Tyler was hesitant at first, not wanting to go straight into another relationship, he didn't want a repeat of Chad. The two started dating and Craig eventually moved in with Tyler. They lived together in harmony, for a while.

For the first couple of months Tyler was able to sleep at ease, but all the paranoid thoughts started coming back. He sat in the corner chair in their living room all night, with occasional dozing off, but usually staying away, alert.

Craig felt lonely, it was an emotinal blow when Tyler stopped sleeping in the same bed as him. He noticed that Tyler jumped at sudden movements, tried not to stuff up, and when he did stuff up he wouldn't stop apologising for it. Tyler seemed detached. Craig wondered why he acted like this.

A couple more months of this past, Tyler isolated himself more. He was skipping some meals, getting no sleep and the like. Craig felt cold, he missed having Tyler's body heat next to him of a night. He stopped Tyler one night from going to the chair.

"Tyler?" Craig asked, worry filled his voice.

"Yes Craig?"

"Why don't you sleep?"

"I'm not tired."

"I miss you."

"Craig, I-"

"Listen Tyler, you've been neglecting your needs for the past few months, you need to sleep."

"I already told you Craig, I don't need to sleep."

"Why?"

"I just can't." Tyler started to back away from Craig. Craig's face fell.

"Please Tyler, come back to bed." Craig said, before turning away from Tyler. Tyler switched off the lights before exiting the room. Craig felt the tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't stand what Tyler was doing to himself. Was he depressed? Did he have insomnia?

Craig felt silent tears run down his face, landing on his pillow. A sob escaped his throat. Tyler heard Craig start crying. He felt guilty. It was his fault after all. The sobs stopped. Tyler silently opened the door, stepped in the room, then closed it again. He walked to the bed. Craig was curled in the fetal position under the covers.

Tyler slowly got in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Craig and pulled him in close. Tyler planted a kiss on the smaller man's neck.

"I'm sorry Craig." He muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. Craig was asleep. Tyler started breathing in time with Craig, slow, soothing. He got hit with a wave of tiredness, for he was immune to it, but not anymore. He felt content lying there next to Craig. And for the first time in months, Tyler slept without the worries of Chad finding him entering his mind.


	4. Terrorsnuckel ~ Let Me Serenade You Part 1

3rd Person POV

Today's the day. Brian's nails are bitten down to the bed with all the built up nerves. Nerves from none other than the man who's been occupying his thoughts for months. Brock. Brock and his stupid chocolate brown eyes. Brock and his stupid little nose that turns up cutely at the end. Brock and his stupid smile that lights up the room, and sends shivers down Brian's spine.

Today's the day Brian's going to ask out Brock. It has to be today, but he's been saying that for weeks. Brian keeps putting it off, he'll do it tomorrow, he'll do it next week. Enough is enough.

Brian trips over Craig's feet as Evan shoves Tyler into him. Craig catches him before he hits the ground.

"Careful there buddy, wouldn't want you to hit the ground." Craig helps him regain his balance and whispers in his ear, "Not on your big day."

Brian told the guys about his plans two weeks ago, but he still hasn't done anything about it. They are so close to bursting it out, but Brian's been waiting for the perfect moment.

"Ok, I have to get home now, later dweebs." Brock says, getting up from his spot on the ground, where the sun was filtering through his hair. He ran around them with his palm out spread, getting high fives in return. As he got around to Brian, who, conveniently, was the last, he was stopped in his track. A hand is grasping his wrist.

"What's up, Brian?" Brock asks, looking directly into Brian's eyes. He has no idea of what that does to the latter man. Is it him, or does Brian hear a collective intake of breath throughout the group?

"Look, Brock, there's something I've wanted to say to you for a while, now." Brian breathes in. "But I think I'll sing it instead."

Brock's eyes widen and his lips part a bit. "You sing?" Brian doesn't answer his question. Instead, Evan pulls out a guitar from it's hiding spot, the bushes perhaps. He starts strumming a familiar tune on it, as Brian begins to sing a sweet melody. Evan keeps the song going while Brian uses his hidden ability that Brock never knew he had.

"Hey there 'Snuckle, what's it like in New York City.

I'm a thousand miles away but boy, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do."

Brock's hands fly to his mouth, his eyes are wide with tears of joy. Brian finishes his remix of the song and Evan ends on a final pluck of the strings.

"Brock, will you be my boyfriend?" Brian is holding Brock's shaking hands. Brock giggles, nods, and plants a chaste kiss on the irishman's lips.

"You could've just asked me."

"But where's the fun in that?!" Brian replies.

"I appreciate it. I do love a grand gesture from time to time." Brock chuckles.

"As do I." The pair smile.


	5. Terrorsnuckel ~ Let Me Serenade You Part 2

3rd Person POV

Today's the day. For months, Brock has been preparing for this moment, a pivot point in his life. Being with Brian is the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he wanted to show Brian that. Brian often fretted over the little things, but they were usually over nothing. At the end of the day, Brock still loved him.

Brian was told that Brock will be picking him up tonight, and to look sharp. Not that he never looked sharp, Brock thinks he always does. Evan has been giving Brock guitar lessons for the past couple of years, and tonight, it will pay off. He stashed his guitar in a well concealed place where Brian first asked him out five years ago.

Brock dresses in his sharpest black suit and places a white rose in the breast pocket. He drives to Brian's house to find him waiting outside. They haven't moved in together yet, but they have been talking about it for a long time. Brian slides into the car. 

"So, where are we heading tonight?" Brian asks, his eyes flickering over Brock's grinning face.

"Your favourite restaurant, that really old fashioned in a good way joint downtown?" Brock sees the recognition fly over Brian's face.

"I love that joint! You have great taste, Moo," Brian chuckles. They talk about finding a house together for the rest of the car trip, but Brock knows how (hopefully) soon that will be.

The two enter the restaurant and are directed to the table Brock booked, right next to a huge window where the stars are shining brightly and clearly. The starlight filters through the window and illuminates Brian's face. Brock is in awe. He's glad to be right where he is.

"It's been seven years since we've known each other and everyone yeah?" Brian asks as he bites into the food the waiter brought over.

"About that, why?"

"Why are Evan and Jon STILL not a thing?!" Brian whisper screams, absolutely outraged.

"Maybe they are, and are keeping it a secret from us," Brock shrugs and keeps eating. They continue talking about all the big things and all the little things. Brock pays fully for the meal once they finish, despite Brian's protests. 

"It's my treat, Brian."

"If it's my treat, why can't I do what I want and help pay for it?"

"You're ruining the mood," After this, Brian reluctantly agrees. The two exit the restaurant and slowly walk back to Brock's car, hand in hand. The two get in the vehicle and Brock drives them to their next destination. Romantic tunes leak from the car's radio and Brian hums along. Brock almost forgets to concentrate on the road in front of him. Almost.

Brock pulls into a small, gravel car park next to the final destination and parks the car. Brian looks confused.

"Hey Brock, is this a park?" He asks, to which Brock nods and smiles. Brock exits the car and rushes to the other side to help Brian out.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all," Brian quips, and Brock laughs. Brock locks the car and takes Brian's hand in his. Brock subtly pats his pocket, to check if the small, velvet box is there. It is. Brock leads Brian to the spot where Brian asked the shorter man out many years ago. There's a rug for the two to sit on, underneath the stars. There's candles, and the guitar behind the bush (unbeknownst to Brian).

"Brock! This is beautiful!" Brian says as he lies down on the rug. Brock smiles and joins him.

"If only it were half as beautiful as the man lying beside me," Brock says with awe. The two sit under the bright lights of the galaxy, pointing out constellations and making up their own. The night was coming to a close and Brian said that he was beginning to feel tired.

'Now or never,' Brock thinks. Brian stands up and Brock pulls the guitar out from under the bushes. He props himself up on one knee and begins playing a familiar song.

"Hey there, Brian, what's it like, in New York City? You're a thousand miles away but boy, tonight you look so pretty yes you do," Brock sings, his voice is sweet like honey. Brian's hands fly to his gaping mouth, awestruck. Brock continues the song, his gaze never leaving Brian's face.

He concludes the song with a small pluck, and places the guitar down beside him. He whips out the small, velvet box that was residing in his pocket.

"Brian Mayes, will you marry me?" Brock opens the box to reveal a golden band with both of their initials engraved on it. Brian's eyes release the long awaiting tears. He frantically nods.

"Yes!" He screams, declaring his love to the world. Brock slips the band onto Brian's finger, stands up and pulls him into a slow kiss.

Everything is perfect.


	6. Vancat ~ Oops

Evan was roused from his sleep by yelling from the kitchen. Jonathan and Tyler were constantly at each other's necks. They would fight about petty things, like who left the milk out or who left their socks out on the couch. 

The self titled 'Banana Bus Crew' lived in a mansion on the west coast, and usually lived in harmony. However, this was constantly jeopardised by Tyler and Jonathan screaming at each other.

Most of the time, everyone tried to keep out of it, but Evan occasionally tried to break it up. He hated seeing his best friend and his boyfriend fight.

They even fought about Evan sometimes, about who Evan should spend his time with. Like Evan was an object, not a physical human being.

Now happened to be one of those times.

"You can't expect Evan to be with you every second of the day, Tyler! He has his own life, too," Jonathan shouted. Evan got up from where he was taking a nap, the couch, and dawdled to the kitchen.

"Why not? He's never doing anything important anyways!" Tyler argued, not realising a drowsy Evan had wandered into the kitchen.

"W-what do you mean not important? Am I not important? My wellbeing?" Evan stuttered, hurt by Tyler's choice of words.

"Evan, you know I didn't mean it like that," Tyler sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You shouldn't have meant it at all!" Evan silenced the two men, turned on his heel and left the room. 

"Now you've fucked up, idiot," Jon shook his head, and left Tyler standing alone, dumbfounded.

* 

Evan knocked on Brock's door, not knowing who else to go to. Brock had always been there for Evan, even in his darkest times. 

"Sorry Marcel, I'll have to call you back, someone's at the door," Brock said. He opened the door a moment later. He opened the door with a smile branded on his face, but the smile dropped when he saw Evan's expression.

"Evan, what's wrong?" Brock queried, standing aside so Evan could enter.

"I-it's Tyler again," Evan sighed, and sat down on Brock's bed.

"Here we go, what did he say this time? That boy needs to learn some respect," Brock said, joining Evan on the bed.

"He tried to say that what I do isn't important, and I should be focusing on him more. Do my needs not matter?" Evan choked out, handing his head. Brock pulled Evan into an embrace.

"Now, now, Evan, sounds like Tyler was being a douche, and he has no meaning to his words. You are doing enough and he was saying that just to upset Del," Brock comforted. Evan found himself nodding in agreement.

"But, I don't understand why he has to upset Del for no reason either. What's it got to do with him?" Evan spat, getting angry at Tyler once again. 

"I think it's because Tyler is jealous of Delirious," Brock replied calmly.

"What?!" Evan cried, not believing his ears.

"Yeah, I know it sounds strange, but you're at your happiest when you're around Jon, and Tyler wants to be the one to make you smile the most," Brock explained. 

"But why would he say negative things so often then?" Evan couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I-don't know, Tyler is a confusing man and not upfront with his emotions. You deserve an apology from him at the least," Brock said, letting go of Evan and pulling out his phone. Brock was the only one who didn't live in the house, he lived in an apartment a few blocks down, and Evan had driven there.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked, stretching out as he did so.

"I'm ringing him and telling him to get his ass over here to apologise," Brock said angrily, then put the phone up to his ear.

*

Tyler had searched the house from top to bottom in an effort to find Evan. Jon refused to help him, stating that it was Tyler's fault he was missing. And it was.

Tyler felt a deep sense of dread fill his stomach. Evan wasn't answering his phone either. He was angry or upset somewhere and Tyler wasn't there to comfort him. Tyler didn't know where else to check. If he left the house while he was upset, he could do something irrational to distance the two even further. But Tyler knew it was fully his fault. 

Evan didn't deserve an emotional wreck like Tyler, someone who didn't know how to communicate his feelings. Evan deserved someone strong, who could look after him, not that even wasn't strong himself. He deserved someone who could make him smile every second of every day, someone who could give him his undivided love. 

Someone like...Jonathan.

A flare of jealousy spiked Tyler for the umpteenth time that day. The buzzing of his phone distracted him from his envious thoughts. 

He looked at the contact before answering the call. It was Brock.

"What's up, Brock?" Tyler said, trying to keep his negative feelings from his tone.

"Not a lot, except Evan's showed up on my doorstep with the saddest expression I've ever seen him wearing. I think you should get over here right away," Brock hung up without another word.

Tyler pocketed his phone and raced to his car.

"Hang on, Evan, I'm coming to fix this."

*

Before too long, Tyler was knocking Brock's door down. 

"Finally, it sounds like you've fucked up again, and I'd fix it quickly if I were you," Brock whispered, before shoving him towards where Evan was lying on Brock's bed.

Tyler kneeled down in front of Evan.

"Evan, here me out, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was jealous that Jon can make you as happy as can be, but all I seem to do is fuck up again and again," Tyler explained, grasping Evan's hands. 

"Tyler, I never knew you felt that way. There's no need for you to feel jealous of Jon. I love you and only you!" Evan's voice grew with intensity. At the end of his clauses he drew Tyler into a kiss. Their lips met softly, but the kiss was filled with passion and every 'I'm sorry' not said. 

They pulled away, breathless, and rested their foreheads together. Tyler wrapped his arms around the shorter man. 

"Why don't we leave Moo to his own company?" Tyler said, a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests over on wattpad now, under the same username.


	7. Minicat ~ Will This Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is smut, so NSFW warning.

Tyler's alarm blared right next to his ear, shocking him from his sleep. He slowly rose from his bed, and turned the alarm off. He checked the date. January 7, Craig's birthday. Oh Fuck!

Tyler had failed to get Craig anything, he'd been so caught up in his work he failed to see the date approaching and now it had arrived. There was a note on the alarm.

"Dear Tyler,

I've just gone out for a couple of hours, Brian and Brock wanted to see a movie with me and I couldn't resist. I'll be home at 6.

Love, Craig  
XX"

Tyler smiled at the kisses Craig put at the bottom. He was relieved that he had time to go and find something for Craig. He looked at the time, 10:30. He'd slept most of the morning away.

He jumped out of bed, had a quick shower and threw on whatever clothes he had lying around. He then picked up his phone.

"Nogla, fancy a day out?"

"Yeah, but isn't it Craig's birthday?" The irishman replied, confused.

"I'll explain later, meet me at the downtown mall," Tyler hung up without another word.

*

"Why aren't you with Craig?" Nogla asked as soon as he saw Tyler.

"He went out with Brock and Brian, and I haven't gotten anything for him, so I wanted someone to go shopping with. You happy?" Tyler explained. Nogla just laughed.

"You didn't get him anything? Rough, man," Nogla shook his head.

"Shut up, bitch."

*

They searched the mall from bottom to top, but found nothing for Craig. They went to the food court and grabbed some fast food, and sat down to each it.

"Ya know what you should do?" Nogla said through bites of his burger. "Just bang his brains out. It'd be a nice birthday surprise." Tyler almost choked on his food.

"That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"No, but think about it. Get yourself groomed, and just give him all the pleasure ye got man. He'll love it," Nogla nodded, and went back to eating.

"Actually...you might be on to something," Tyler said, grinning slowly.

"Close ya mouth I don't want to see ya food," Nogla laughed.

* 

After a visit to the barbershop and the cologne shop, Tyler's face was clean shaven, his hair trimmed nicely, and he had gotten Craig's favourite cologne for him. He decided that was a little present for him, to give before the big surprise.

"You look like sex of legs, man, you got this," Nogla punched his shoulder for good measure. It was quickly approaching 4:00. Nogla said his goodbyes and Tyler made his way back to his own house.

He spent the next couple of hours cleaning the house, lighting candles and changing the bed sheets so they were fresh. 

Once he was finished, he cooked Craig's favourite meal and had it set out on two plates by 5:55. The table had rose petals and candles lit. It was very romantic as far as Tyler goes.

The keys rattled the doorknob at exactly 6:00. Craig entered the house to find Tyler sitting at the table.

"What's all this?" Craig asked, astonished. 

"Your birthday present. Eat, tell me about your day," Tyler gestured to the table. Craig sat across from Tyler and staring eating the meal.

"It was great, we ended up watching two movies for the fun of it, but it would've been better if you were there with me," Craig said, looking up at Tyler through lowered lashes. 

They quickly polished off the meals, and Tyler did the dishes, making Craig stay put. 

"Now follow me, darling," Tyler said. Tyler lead Craig to their bedroom, Craig still oblivious to what was going to happen. There were more candles in the bedroom, and a small parcel on the bed. Craig walked over to it, and slowly unwrapped it. Tyler was hugging Craig from behind, running his hands up and down his arms.

"I've been looking for another one of these for years! How did you find this? I didn't even know they were still made!" Craig exclaimed excitedly. 

"It was quite simple, really, but that's a tale for another time," Tyler took the box from Craig and placed it aside. He turned to face Craig, who was still wrapped in his arms. Tyler gently tilted Craig's chin up, and brought their lips together. 

The kiss started off softly, Tyler gave every 'I love you' into the kiss. He tried to show Craig all of his love and passion for the other man. Craig ran his tongue over Tyler's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and the kiss went from chaste and innocent to hot and wet in seconds. 

Tyler pushed Craig down onto the bed, not leaving his lips even once. Tyler traced his hands up and down Craig's arms. He grabbed Craig's wrists and pinned them above his head. Meanwhile Craig's tongue was dancing in Tyler's mouth, not fighting but submitting. Tyler felt Craig hardening beneath him, and felt himself respond in the same way. He started to grind down on Craig, eliciting small moans from Craig's pretty mouth. 

Tyler parted from Craig lips, and attached himself to his neck instead. He kissed and licked and sucked up and down his neck, until he found the spot that makes Craig moan louder and louder. 

"P-please, Tyler," Craig whimpered, before moaning again.

"Please what, Craig?" Tyler replies smugly.

"Touch me."

Tyler sat up to take his shirt off, and took Craig's off quickly afterwards. He sat in between Craig's legs, and started to unzip his pants. He started kissing Craig again, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Tyler palmed Craig through his boxers, and could feel his length. Craig mewled, threw his arms around Tyler's shoulders and buried his face into his neck. 

Craig started kissing Tyler's neck lovingly, and Tyler was sighing in response. Tyler pulled Craig's jeans off and flung them onto the floor, and his own followed suit. Tyler slipped his hand into Craig's boxers and started stroking him, feeling Craig grow even more.

"Your hands are cold," Craig laughed, before drowning in moans again. 

"Mhmm," Tyler mumbled in response, focusing on pleasuring Craig. It was his birthday after all. Tyler kissed his way down Craig's body, and stops in between his legs. He slipped his boxers off and threw them to the floor. Tyler kissed the inside of Craig's thigh, and looked up at him as he was doing so. Tyler giggled at Craig's expression.

"Stop teasing," Craig laughed. Tyler smirked, and decided to keep teasing him. He put his hands on Craig's thighs, holding them apart as he licked up Craig's long member. Craig moaned loudly. Tyler thought he looked hot like this, hard and aching and leaning into Tyler's touch. 

Tyler tongued Craig's head, and his marked veins, before enveloping him in a warm, wet heat. Tyler started bobbing his head up and down, flicking his tongue over the slit with every bob. Craig moaned wantonly and threaded his fingers through Tyler's hair, pulling him closer. Tyler deep throated Craig, before pulling away completely. Craig whined in annoyance at the lack of contact. Pre-cum dribbled down Craig's throbbing dick, and Tyler licked it off as it reached the base. 

Tyler got up from his place between Craig's legs, and got a bottle of lube and a condom from the beside drawer. Tyler sat next to Craig and pulled him into his lap, and turned him around to face Tyler. 

Tyler uncapped the bottled and lubed up his fingers, then cast the bottle aside. He slowly inserted a finger into Craig, who sighed in pleasure. He slowly thrusted it from tip to the base, then retreated. Tyler slowly dragged this action out, torturing Craig. 

"Please, Tyler," Craig whimpered.

"Please what?" Tyler smirked, curling his finger inside Craig, hitting his prostate.

"I need more, please," Craig cried out. Tyler added another finger and started scissoring him. He added a third finger and started thrusting them, picking up the pace. Craig fucked himself down on Tyler's fingers, moaning loudly in Tyler's ear. Tyler's finger kept brushing Craig's prostate with every thrust. Their cocks rubbed together deliciously, creating amazing friction, which makes Craig whimper and whine, more pre-cum dripping down his tip. 

After Tyler felt that Craig was sufficiently prepped, he slid out, leaving Craig feeling empty and needing to be filled. Tyler tore open the condom packet and rolled it on, barely containing his lust for the slighter man.

Craig held onto Tyler's arms in anticipation. Tyler rested his head at Craig's entrance, making the other man impatient. 

"Please, Tyler, I can't wait any longer," Craig whispered. Tyler pushed in slowly, drawing out a long groan from Craig. Tyler was a lot bigger than three fingers, and he needed to adjust himself. Tyler eased in slowly, too slow for Craig's liking. Craig slammed down on Tyler, taking him in to the hilt. Tyler gasped in surprise at the comforting heat. 

Tyler started thrusting slowly, drawing explicit moans and groans from Craig. 

"F-faster, please Tyler," Craig pleads. Tyler picks up the pace, and Craig bounces in time with Tyler's thrusting. Tyler pounds into Craig's prostate over and over, causing Craig to throw back his head and let his eyes slip shut in pleasure. Tyler trained his eyes on Craig's lips, moaning perfect sounds out of an 'o' shape. 

Tyler keeps speeding up his thrusts, making cries fall from Craig's mouth with perfect accuracy. Tyler grasped Craig's member with one hand, and started pumping him in time with his thrusting. He attacked Craig's jugular with passion. Craig cried out and screamed Tyler's name, pleading.

"Tyler, I'm close..." Craig trailed off, gasping heavily. Tyler pounded Craig as fast as he could, his own orgasm approaching quickly. They continued like this for a while, before Craig was falling over the edge in ecstasy, his come painting their chests a milky white. A few seconds later, Tyler was seeing stars himself, and came as well. He stayed inside Craig for a bit, the two leaning against each other, panting. 

Tyler withdrew himself and disposed the condom. He turned to face Craig again and could see the tiredness on Craig's face. He smiled down at Craig.

"Happy birthday, love."


	8. H2OVanoss ~ Yes, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Dubious consent

Jonathan's heart hammered in his chest as he spotted the man donning the red jacket and owl mask. He was on a walkie talkie, exchanging words with an unknown person. Jonathan loaded his pistol and aimed for Vanoss' head.

Jonathan, better known as Delirious, was sent by his own gang to assassinate the leader of the biggest rival gang. The rival gang in question went by the Banana Bus Squad, and was arguably the biggest gang in the whole of Los Santos. Jonathan didn't know too much about the gang, Luke was the one that had all of the information on them and sent Jonathan out.

Jonathan was second in command in his gang, following Luke's bidding without a question. However, Jonathan would come to find that he shouldn't always do what Luke says. There could be hidden dangers lurking about. 

Jonathan watched Vanoss pace back and forth, talking rapidly into the walkie talkie. He trained his gun on the leader's head, resting his finger on the trigger. If he were to shoot him now, the bullet would travel through the glass on the second floor of the warehouse, and reach it's target on the first floor, 10 metres below where Jonathan was standing outside. The warehouse was sinking into the ground, and Jonathan was standing in knee high grass. 

Vanoss put his walkie talkie away and started to walk out of the room. Jonathan was missing his chance! Before he pulled the trigger, Jonathan was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Hey, you!" The man exclaimed. Jonathan whipped around to see two tall men, one wearing a pig mask holding a baseball bat and the other wearing a paper bag and a plaid shirt. The man holding the baseball bat swung at Jon, striking him straight in the stomach and head. Jonathan's world went black.

*

Jonathan's eyes were assaulted with a bright light. He tried to stand, but found that he was bound to a chair. His eyes adjusted to the light, and realised it wasn't as bright as he originally realised.

A tall man stood in front of him, looking down at him. He was wearing the red jacket and owl mask from earlier. It's Vanoss. I smile up at him.

"Foiled?" I asked.

"Apparently so, I don't expect to die young, and someone like you isn't gonna change that," he replied, in a rich tone. He turned his back to Jon and walked to a nearby desk. He disrobed his jacket and slowly took off his mask. He grabbed a small gun, with two bullets in it, and resumed facing Jonathan. 

Vanoss was a buff, asian man with fluffy black hair and misleadingly kind, brown eyes. He had soft pink lips twisted up in a smirk and a admittedly cute nose. His strong hands were curled around the gun tightly, making the muscles in his large arms flex. His legs, clad in tight black jeans, had a wide stance. Only then did Jonathan realise that his mask was missing, it was placed on the desk. He felt strangely exposed.

"Any last words?" Vanoss asked, training the gun on him. Jonathan shivered in fear, and bit his bottom lip, his eyes wandering from Vanoss' face. He wasn't ready to die, yet here he was, about to get his brains blow out in a dark cellar far from civilisation. He didn't know what to say, what would it matter?

Jonathan was snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps. Vanoss was walking towards him, and stopped right in front of him, pressing the barrel of the gun to Jon's forehead. He stood in between Jon's legs, and stared down at him, keeping their eyes locked. Vanoss started to drag the gun down Jon's nose, and rested it against Jon's plump lips. Jonathan was stunned as a faint blush appeared on both of the men's cheeks. 

Vanoss dropped the gun and kicked it away, and quickly replaced it with a knife. Vanoss rested his knee up against Jonathan's crotch and started rubbing it, up and down. Jonathan was surprised by the man's behaviour, they were strangers and they were just trying to kill each other. 

Vanoss cut Jonathan's blue shirt from his body, leaving his torso exposed. It was muscular from years of hard work and dedication to the gang. Vanoss greedily eyed Jon's chest. He took the knife from Jonathan's lips and trailed the edge down his chest, leaving blood in it's wake. The pain strangely excited Jon. 

Vanoss started to cut away at Jonathan's jeans, and removed them after a long minute. He cut his boxers away, leaving Jonathan stark naked and half hard. Vanoss grasped Jonathan's cock, and started pumping him. He saw that Vanoss was starting to react in a similar way, given away by the bulge in his pants. 

Vanoss then took the blade to Jon's cock and sliced along the side. Jon screamed in surprise and pain, and Vanoss chuckled. Vanoss licked the blood away, and Jonathan whimpered at the sensation. Vanoss stood up and cut the rope from around Jonathan's neck and torso, but left his arms and legs restrained to the chair. Vanoss held the knife and Jonathan's head in one hand and unzipped his pants with the other. He pushed his boxers aside and took out his long, hard cock. Jonathan eyed him with a scared expression, and kept his lips tightly together.

Vanoss guided Jon's head towards his cock, and held his nose until he opened his mouth. He shoved himself in before Jonathan could shut his mouth. He pressed the knife to the base of Jon's neck.

"Bite me and I'll slit your throat," Vanoss grumbled, and Jonathan replied with the fear in his eyes. Vanoss was thrusting into Jon's mouth, not caring that he couldn't breathe. 

He rarely let Jon surface for air, and only for a couple of seconds at a time. Despite his unwanting, Jon still licked at Vanoss' head, slit and shaft. After a few minutes, it was clear that Vanoss was reaching his orgasm and Jonathan was sure his jaw wouldn't recover. 

And then he was coming hot liquid down Jonathan's throat, forcing him to swallow it. He stayed in Jonathan's mouth for a few more seconds, before pulling out. Jonathan realised that there was blood trickling down his neck. Vanoss had nicked his neck during the ordeal and it was rapidly bleeding. Vanoss did up his pants and kneeled between Jonathan's legs again, avoiding the pool of blood. 

Jonathan was feeling a little drowsy from the blood loss, but was still standing to attention. Vanoss licked and sucked on the still bleeding wound on the side of Jon's cock. Vanoss gives Jon an identical wound on the other side of his member, blood welling up quickly. He licks at the fresh wound causing moans to fall from Jonathan's mouth. 

Before he knee it, Jon was coming, the liquid splattering the floor. Vanoss was rising from his spot on the floor. Jon was left feeling numb, cold, and woozy. 

"I hope you've learnt your lesson, Delirious. Don't try killing me without expecting something to come back your way," Vanoss frowned down at him. He pocketed his knife, and pulled a baseball bat from behind the desk.

He walked over to Jon with the bat still in his hands. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Jonathan's lips before swinging the bat right at his temples.


End file.
